A camera may be generally mounted on a portable device such as a smartphone, a hand-held device, and a tablet personal computer (PC). In general, while carrying such the device, a user may take a picture of a desired object, store the picture in the device, and share the picture with other users.
However, information that a user is capable of obtaining from an image captured by a user terminal is limited. Alternatively, as the performance of a camera mounted on a terminal is improved, the size of an image becomes also larger. Accordingly, in order to obtain detailed analysis information, a method of requesting an analysis by transmitting an image to a server may cause a large amount of data traffic.